tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hu Yong
Hu Yong is a student at the Skysoul Institute in the Divine Feathers Sect and member of the Hu Clan. His family and Long Shuyun, Long Yuyin's mother, arranged an engagement between them years ago.【TDG】Chapter 367 – One Who is Sincere He is very much in love with Long Yuyin and is enthusiastic about marrying her, but she is not. She has repeatably said that she will only wed someone able to defeat her in a fight. Appearance and Personality Due to her tyrannical nature, Hu Yong is a bit afraid of Long Yuyin, as he has been beaten by her before, but still holds her in high regards.【TDG】Chapter 279 – Long Yuyin Even if Long Yuyin was crazy angry at him, he’d still slowly approach her, as he feels that Long Yuyin is beautiful, even when she was angry.【TDG】Chapter 291 - Senior and Junior Apprentices His temperament is also very possessive of her, resulting in him quickly becoming angry and jealous. Plot Alternate Life Nothing is known about him from the previous life. Current Life Joining the Skysoul Institute Arc Nie Li: :When he heard about Long Yuyin's defeat at the Saint Soul Grounds he quickly ran over to help her get revenge, but was angrily rebuked by her. He wanted to gather experts from his family to kill Nie Li but she told him that she would defeat Nie Li in her own way and told Hu Yong to get lost.【TDG】Chapter 284 - Blocked :However, her words did not change his thoughts and he waited outside the Saint Soul Ground with nine of his family's Heavenly Fate Realm experts. When Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Xiao Yu emerged he confronted them. Rather then backing down, Nie Li dared him to attack them. Hu Yong knew that he would face serious punishment if he killed him, so instead he ordered one of his companions, Hu Tian, to take them away to be taught a "lesson."【TDG】Chapter 285 - A Chicken Feather for an Authoritative Token :Just then two elders of the Skysoul Institute, Nanmen Tianhai and Huang Yu, arrived. They made it clear to Hu Yong that they would protect Nie Li and his friends as well as hold up the laws of the school. In this situation there was nothing that Hu Yong could do except throw out a few more threats at Nie Li and leave with his group. Long Yuyin: :After he heard about Long Yuyin's defeat in physical strength during the class combat drills he became further enraged. He rushed over to her with some expensive medicine a promised that even though he had failed to get revenge last time, this time he would succeed. However, rather then be grateful she was angered at his actions and continually told him to leave. She declared that she would beat Nie Li using her own strength, one-on-one, and unless he defeated Nie Li in such a duel she would never think much of him. Hu Yong became annoyed with her words and tried to again pressure her into accepting him. In response she told him to leave again, followed by a kick that sent him flying. He finally took the hint and left. Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Nie Li: :He had his men keep an eye on Nie Li and follow him when he went into the Ghastly Ruins training grounds, as this is one of the few places within the Skysoul Institute that they could harm Nie Li and not get in trouble.【TDG】Chapter 292 - Soul Scales Li Xingyun: :Hu Yong later heard about the deal that Nie Li and Li Xingyun struck and became extremely infuriated, since Li Xingyun obviously wasn’t placing him with any importance. He was also rather upset that Nie Li was able to gather such a large amount of spiritual stones, as his cultivation was sure to soar by leaps and bounds. Even though Li Xingyun had only warned Hua Ling and not him, he didn’t dare continue to bother Nie Li and entice trouble with Li Xingyun.【TDG】Chapter 296 - Li Xingyun Long Yuyin: :To make things worse, not only had Long Yuyin been defeated by Nie Li, but now she was seeking him out to train with him. Hu Yong could only see this as her cheating on him. He confronted her in her courtyard. However, Long Yuyin only reiterated what she had said before. Nie Li was strong enough to defeat her so she respects him. If Hu Yong could defeat either her or Nie Li, she would feel the same towards him. That is the only way she will marry him. He then quickly leaves swearing revenge on both her and Nie Li.【TDG】Chapter 301 – Reward Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Long Yuyin: :After following Long Yuyin to Nie Li's courtyard in the middle of the night, his jealousy becomes too much and he again confronts her. This time he insults her and calls her a loose woman. She then directly kicks him between the legs and leaves him curled up in the fetal position.【TDG】Chapter 337 – Opening the Meridians Category:Divine Feathers Sect Category:Hu Clan